Acara Khitanan
by Rosly Namikaze
Summary: Acara Khitanan akan di gelar di markas Akatsuki. Bagimana kejadiannya? Mind to RnR? Maaf summary jelek, saya kurang ahli membuat summary.


Haiiiiiiiii

Saya balik lagi, saya balik lagi *ngacung-ngacungin pisau dapur* (?).

Setelah lama memilih untuk hiatus dulu akhirnya saya kembali…tepuk tangan *author mulai gila*.

Saya bikin fic baru coy, saya belum terusin fic saya yang romance yg multi-chap,

soalnya saya lagi gak mood buat terusin fic romance *tendanged *.

Yah sebagai gantinya saya bikin fic humor….tepuk tangan *prok prok prok*.

Yasudah ayo *narik-narik tangan orang yang lewat*.

Disclamer : Aduh berapa kali saya harus bilang, bahwa Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto yang berstatus sebagai ayah saya *jitaked*.

Sumary : Akatsuki my honey boney sweety ku ! *di hajar masa*.

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal-abal, garing, dll, **don't like don't read!** Ok!.

Rated T ada dikit rated M nya mungkin #plak...

Oke Happy RnR!

Dan maaf kalo banyak misstypo.

**NO FLAME** ! sekali lagi **NO FLAME** ! nyahaha.

* * *

** Acara Khitanan** by **Rosly23ryuu-chan.**

Akatsuki sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga -?-, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, di pagi hari yang dingin ini di musim dingin yang turun salju. Akatsuki sedang menunggu sarapan, mereka pun duduk santai di sofa.

"Sarapan datang!" seru seorang cewek berambut biru itu yang bernama Konan.

"Konan….mau aku bantu?" tanya seorang bergender setengah cowok setengah cewek -?-.

"Boleh…cepat kau ke sini!" seru Konan. "Baiklah" si Dei pun pergi ke dapur.

"Sarapan apa hari ini?" tanya seorang pemuda yang sedang menyisiri boneka barbie nya.

"Sesuai kesukaan kalian" jawab Konan seraya menyimpan sarapannya ke meja yang udah ancur itu. "Asikkk" teriak semua (-Konan dan Dei)

"Aku Keong racun dengan kopi cabe" teriak si ketua bokep *plak.

"Aku goreng capung sama jus bawang merah" teriak Sasori penuh semangat.

"Aku nasi garem sama air comberan" teriak Kakuzu (dasar pelit, makan aja yang ngirit, ngirit *jitaked*). "Aku sate cicak sama air garem" teriak Kisame kegirangan (maklum lah Kisame kan manusia berkepala ikan *plak*).

"Aku sop kembang di tambah air sesajen" teriak si fans berat Dewa Jashin.

"Aku pantat ayam bakar sama sirup tinta sotoberi" teriak Itachi sambil jingkrak-jingkrak.

"Tobi pesan cacing kukus sama ice lem bawang bombay" teriak Tobi heboh.

"Aku sop kaki balita di tambah segelas darah segar" seru si Zetsu dan Zetsa -?-.

"Aku, aku, aku, aku!" seru mereka berebutan."Iya, iya sabar-sabar jangan rebutan" teriak si Konan sambil membagikan pesanan Akatsuki yang pada ngaco-ngaco. "Lha lu berdua pesan apa?" tanya si Sasori sambil memakan makanannya dengan lahap (author pengen muntah dah). "Aku pais kertas di tambah es teh kertas" kata Konan seraya menyeruput minumannya. "Aku lebah goreng sama sirup wipol.

"Oh" yang lain hanya ber-oh ria dan meneruskan makannya.

-OOO-

"Haduh kenyang banget, perut gue serasa pengen meledak" kata si Pain sambil ngelus-ngelus perutnya yang segede helm -?-. "Sini kalau mau gue ledakin, gratis kok!" seru si Dei dengan aura membunuh. "Ah…tidak terimakasih" kata si Pain sopan (tumben sopan biasanya juga gak sopan tuh *plak*).

'Tap, tap, tap' terdengar derap langkah menggema di markas yang jelek itu *jitaked*. "Waaaah" Akatsuki pun pada cengo liatin si Tobi yang baru keluar dari kamarnye. "Senpai gimana baguskan?" tanya si Tobi sambil jalan ala model. "Bagus Tob, bagus" teriak yang lain kompakan. "Wihhh gue aja di Amegakure sekolah gak pake baju kaya ginian, paling pake baju bolong-bolong" kata si Pain sambil megang-megang baju nya si Tobi. "Ah…Pain jangan buka aib dong ah" kata si Konan. Akatsuki pun pada terkagum-kagum liat baju seragam merah putih nya si Tobi (halah kirain baju apa). Si Tobi jadi bahan rebutan Akatsuki mulai dari di pegang-pegang topi nya, dasi nya, tas nya, baju nya, sepatu nya, duit nya (pasti ulah si Kuzu), sampai anunya -?-.

"Senpai-senpai sekalian Tobi sekolah dulu yah" kata Tobi dengan riang gembira.

"Lho sejak kapan lo sekolah Tob?" tanya si Dei penasaran. "Sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu" jawab Tobi gembira. "Uang nya dari mana? Jangan-jangan lo nyolong lagi duit gue?" tanya si Kakuzu sambil ngitung duitnya yang di selipin di BH nya -?-. "Tenang Kakuzu senpai, Tobi gak nyolong kok, Tobi anak baek, Tobi dapet uang dari hasil ngamen Tobi pulang sekolah!" kata Tobi sambil cengar-cengir gaje. "Aduh Tobi mandiri banget" teriak yang laen sambil nyubit-nyubit pantat Tobi -?- (mandiri= mandi sendiri?).

"Ya udah Tobi belangkat dulu ya!" seru Tobi sambil nyalamin satu persatu senpainya.

"Bay bay senpai" kata si Tobi sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Bay, bay muach" teriak yang laen sambil kiss bye (author muntah liatnya).

Akatsuki pun bersantai-santai ria di markas karena sedang cuti memburu biju (-Tobi).

Akatsuki pun menjalankan rutinitas cuti nya, seperti maen gapleh (pasti Sasori), ngitung duit (pasti si Kuzu), baca majalan bokep (pasti si Pain), dan lainnnyyaaaa.

-OOO-

Keadaan di Markas masih tak berubah, semua masih melaksanakan rutinitas nya selama cuti. "Huwaaaaaa" terdengar teriakan histeris dari luar markas. Akatsuki masih anteng dengan kegiatannya. "Gubraaakk" pintu markas pun di dobrak oleh si Tobi. "….." yang laen masih fokus ke kegiatannya. "Huwaaa, huwaaaa Tobi di ledekin" jerit Tobi kaya tikus ke jepit pintu -?-. "…" sunyi itu lah keadaan saat ini. "Senpai…..Tobi di ledekin" jerit Tobi sambil nangis bombay. "…." masih tak ada yang menjawab. "Senpai pada budeggg" jerit Tobi jengkel. "Apa lu bilang? kita budeg, awas kau Tobi…ciatttt" akatsuki (-Tobi) pun menghajar junior nya se sadis-sadis nya bahkan sampai Tobi berbentuk se ancur-ancur nya -?-.

"Ampun…senpai Tobi gak kuat" teriak Tobi yang lagi di hajar habis-habisan. "Tak ada ampun untukmu karena sudah meledeku budeg awas kau" kata Sasori yang lagi nonjok-nonjok badannya si Tobi. "Ampun Tobi udah gak kuat senpai" jerit Tobi sekali lagi. "Ah banyak bacot lo" kata si Pain dengan aura membunuh. "Yah terlanjur deh" kata si Tobi pasrah. "Hm hm bau apaan nih?" tanya si Dei yang penciumannya tajem. "Ah hm hm iya bau apaan sih?" tanya si Itachi ala si akamaru salah satu anjing di peternakan '**Kiba guk** **guk**' *di hajar Kiba*. "Tobi ngompol senpai" kata Tobi sambil nyengir gaje. "Apa?" tanya yang laen sambil cengo + kaget setengah idup ?. "Iya Tobi ngompol senpai, kan Tobi udah bilang Tobi udah gak kuat!" seru Tobi watados. "Kuku gue bau huwaaaa" teriak Itachi histeris. Akatsuki pun pada teriak-teriak gaje gara-gara si Tobi ngompol, lha si Tobi malah santai-santai aja.

-OOO-

"Huwaaaa Tobi di ledekin" tiba-tiba si Tobi inget lagi dan nagis nya semakin menjadi-jadi. "Di ledekin gimana sih?" tanya si Kisame yang udah risih sama suara tangisan si Tobi yang cempreng itu. "Si Tobi belum di sunat, si Tobi belum di sunat..hiks hiks" kata si Tobi niruin gaya plus suara temen-temen sd nya yang sama cemprengnya dan culunnya. "Cup, cup, cup" kata si Konan sambil ngelus-ngelus punggung nya si Tob-tob.

"Tobi lo belum di sunat ya ampuon, apa kata Dewa Jashin coba?" kata si Hidan sambil bertingkah gaje. "Sunat aja beres kan!" kata Sasori kalem. "Duitnya?" tanya si Kuzu renternir sableng *bunuhed*. "Udah potong aja sama si Itachi, dia kan bekas dokter" kata si Sasori enteng. "Apa? Itachi dokter….. omaigot, kok penampilannya beda banget sih, Itachi itu pantesnya jadi pem hmpppphhh" si Hidan pun sukses di bekem sama si Kisame sebelum Itachi nge jadiin Hidan sebagai sarapan nya zetsu dan zetsa -?-.

"Ok, Tobi kamu mau di sunat kan?" tanya Konan baik-baik. "Mau!" seru Tobi riang gembira –halah-. "Ok!" seru, jerit, teriak semuanya.

-OOO-

Malam hari yang begitu dingin dan sunyi namun ramai (lho?) akan suara-suara zombie di markas Akatsuki *di hajar akatsuki*.

"Tobi lu bisa diem gak sih?" gerutu Konan yang lagi sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Lalalala" si Tobi malah ngeloyor ke sana-sini sambil bawa pesawat dari kertas bikinan Konan.

"Sebelah sini, em ke kiri dikit, eh ke kanan dikit, ke atasan dikit" kata si Dei. "Ih yang bener dong Dei, lo itu bisa nya apaan sih, tinggal nentuin posisi aja gak becus" gerutu Sasori yang udah jengkel sama si Dei.

"Ok, cepet liat dikit lagi ke kanan udah pas!" seru si Dei. "O….brakkk" suasana yang pertama kali di liat…Sasori bertumpukan sama si Tobi, Saso di bawah Tobi diatasnya, dan kalo si Tobi gak pake topeng nya pasti udah ciman telak, untung nya si Tobi lagi pake topeng loli pop nya. "Danna ku sayang!" seru si Dei lebay sambil nyingkirin Tobi dengan amat sangat kasar, dan meluk-meluk Sasori dengan penuh kasih sayang –halah penyakit lebay author kumat- yang lain udah sweet drop liat drama gratisan itu. "Aku gak rela Danna ku di cium orang laen, gak rela" jerit si Dei sambil meluk-meluk Sasori tanpa ampun sampai Sasori matanya juling-juling rambutnya jingkrak-jingkrak –lebay deh-.

"Terusin lagi terusin lagi kerja kalian! lap air seni mu..eh air liur mu." Kata si Pain bergumam pelan, namun terdengar jelas di telinga anak buahnya. "Lap tuh air liur mu Pain!" teriak yang laen amat keras (-Pain dan Tobi). Si Pain gak ngejawab mungkin dia pundung. Akatsuki pun mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing.

-OOO-

"Haiya beres…sipp!" seru si Kisame yang baru beres masangin hiasan di pohon natal.

"Oke kita mulai cek dan ricek nya!" seru Konan sambil mengambil secarik kertas yang entah dari mana datangnya. "Ehm," Konan pun berdehem dan bersiap membacakan tulisan yang ada di kertas itu.

"Hiasan?" ….. "Sudah!"

"Tikar?"….."Sudah!"

"Makanan?"…."Sudah!"

"Piring, sendok dan lainnya?"…."Sudah!"

"Gentong?"…"Sudah!"

"Toa?"….."Sudah!"

"Papan ucapan selamat datang?"…."Sudah!"

"Undangan?" tanya Konan. Tapi tak ada yang menjawab. "Kakuzu ini tugasmu kan?" tanya Konan. "Iya ini hampir selesai!" seru si Kuzu. "Ok, berarti semua lengkap yah" kata Konan sambil menyelipkan kertas itu ke dalam BH nya –hoeekkhh jorok amat sih-.

"Ini sudah selesai" teriak Kakuzu sambil memberikan Undangan nya ke Konan selaku panitia di acara ini. "Baiklah, sekarang bagikan ini Zetsu, ini tugasmu kan?" kata Konan seraya memberikan setumpuk undangan ke pada Zetsu. "Iya, Bos!" seru Zetsu mengangguk sambil menerima undangan itu dan pergi se cepat kilat.

"Ok, sambil nunggu Zetsu kembali ayo kita bersiap-siap!" seru Konan penuh semangat.

"Ayooo!" seru semuanya semangat.

-OOO-

"Tadaima!" teriak Zetsu yang baru pulang dari tugasnya. "Zetsu cepat pakai kostummu!" seru Konan cukup keras dari kamarnya. "Em, baiklah" kata Zetsu lesu. 'Grepp' Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tubuh Zetsu cepat. "Huwaaa" teriak Zetsu cukup keras.

Setelah beberapa menit Akatsuki pun keluar dari ruang make up –halah-. "Pocong!" teriak si Hidan begitu melihat Kisame yang udah dandan ala pocong. "Sandal bolong! akhirnya mamah ku menemui aku juga" teriak si Tobi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Itachi kegirangan. "Apa lu kate, gue ibu lo amit-amit dah" kata si Itachi sambil ngasih bogeman mentah ke si Tobi. "Sundel bolong Tobi!" kata si Pain membenarkan sambil melirik ke arah Itachi yang rambutnya di gerai. 'Bletak' alhasil Pain pun kena bogeman Itachi.

"Ah sudah-sudah hentikan" lerai Konan. "Cepat segera bersiap menyapa tamu!" perintah Konan. Akatsuki pun menunggu tamu yang datang.

Di sisi lain Naruto Dkk berjalan menuju markas Akatsuki dengan berpakaian serba 'hitam' dan membawa bunga untuk di taburkan di pemakaman.

"Ah itu mereka datang!" seru Sasori yang berdandan ala vampire tapi masih tetep kaya boneka. "Ah iya cepat bersiap" kata Konan. Akatsuki pun bersiap-siap dan segera merapihkan semuanya.

'**Turut Berduka Cita'** begitulah tulisan yang terpampang di depan pintu markas Akatsuki. "Hantu!" seru Naruto Dkk serempak saat masuk ke markas Akatsuki. "Tenang ini kami Akatsuki" seru Pain. "Oh" Naruto Dkk hanya ber-oh ria

"Tolong isi dulu gentongnya dengan sedikit sumbangan uang misalnya?" kata Kakuzu langsung nongol tiba-tiba.

"Oh, baiklah" kata para tamu undangan pasrah.

"Em, masukan kesini, ayo-ayo ngantri-ngantri" teriak si Kakuzu sambil megangin gentongnya.

Akatsuki udah sweet drop aja (-Kakuzu).

"To-tobi" kata Naruto tersentah sambil gelagapan. "Bu..bukannya kau sudah mati?" tanya Naruto dan yang lainnya kaget setengah mati. "Siapa bilang Tobi kan mau di sunat" kata Tobi riang gembira. "Lha? Kalo di sunat kenapa lo riang gembira gitu dan kenapa undangannya undangan kematian? tanya si Naruto lagi heran. "Kan Tobi belom di sunat" kata Tobi singkat. "Lho?" Naruto Dkk ber cengo ria. "Jadi si Tobi bakalan di sunat mendadak di sini, dan soal undangan tanya saja ke Kakuzu." kata Konan menjelaskan. "Oh" Naruto Dkk pun sekarang hanya ber-oh ria.

Skip time okeh.

"Siap? kita hitung sama-sama!" teriak Itachi yang udah bawa alatnya.

"1….2….3".."Kreekkk"…. "Huwaaaaa Sakittt"

"Kyaaaaaa" teriak semua perempuan yang ada di sana.

Alhasil 'anu' nya si Tobi terpotong dengan tragis oleh Itachi.

"Hiks hiks hiks" si Tobi nangis bombay sambil meronta-ronta ke sakitan.

"Itachi lo sadis banged sih" kata si Pain sambil meratapi kepergian sebagian dari tubuh Tobi itu –alah dasar bokep lo *plak*-. "Sadis apanya? biasa aja kale" kata si Itachi datar.

"Lo sih Ita pake acara motong itu nya si Tobi pake gunting buat rumput, mana karatan lagi" kata si Konan sambil ngelus-ngelus palanya si Tobi. "Apa jadi gue pake gunting rumput?" kata si Itachi sendiri tersentak. "Lha kok nanya sih bukannya lo sendiri yang motongnya?" kata si Kuzu yang ikutan nimrung. Yang laen udah sweet drop duluan.

"Okeh acara selanjutnya adalah makan-makan" teriak si Deidara dan Sasori berbarengan selaku MC di acara ini. "Yeahh" semua pun berteriak semangat karena inilah yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. "Oke silahkan" teriak Dei dan Saso kompak.

Para tamu undangan pun segera mengantri untuk mengambil makanan.

"Mudah-mudahan ada Ramen" kata Naruto penuh harap.

"Mudah-mudahan minum nya jus tomat" kata Sasuke berharap –tumben-.

"Silahkan di cicipi hidangannya" teriak Konan sambil membuka semua tutup makanannya. "Ok saya akan ucapkan satu-satu nama hidangannya!" teriak si Dei penuh semangat.

"Hidangan pertama adalah Tumis bekicot dengan saus so klin lantai"…"Hoekkh".

"Hidangan kedua adalah Sate cacing kecap manis darah"…"Hoekkhh".

"Hidangan ketiga adalah…"…."Hoekkhh".

"Hidangan keempat adalah…"…"Hoekkhh".

"Hidangan kelima adalah…"…."Hoekhh

Skip time.

"Hidangan ke sepuluh adalah sop betis anak balita"…."Huwaaaa" seketika markas pun sepi tak ada siapa-siapa kecuali Akatsuki, "Krik, krik" hanya bunyi serangga lah yang terdengar. "Kyaaa semuanya kabur" teriak Akatsuki kompak sambil nangis bombay.

~OWARI~

* * *

Haiya gimana fic ku?

GaJe banged yah, aku lagi stress nih dan tak bisa konsen,

dari pada ngelamun mending bikin fic aja deh, dan jadilah fic jelek ini! –dasar author koslet- .

Haha tadi ada rate M nya yah dikit hehe tapi tak parah lah *Di gampar bolak-balik*

Yasudah review yah? mau kan?

Di tunggu kritik dan saran nya!.

Flame tidak di terima yah.


End file.
